


Take your time

by toorajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Memories, OsaSuna Week, SunaOsa Week (Haikyuu!!), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorajime/pseuds/toorajime
Summary: Osamu takes a day off and Suna skips university to plan the anniversary specials for Onigiri Miya. But instead they end up talking about their own little love story.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 13





	Take your time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very late entry for osasuna week and a sequel to my Instagram AU. Since Osasuna is only a side ship there, they're the main characters in this but you absolutely don't have to know the original AU to read this because it's more like its own seperated story.

It was Friday. A lovely Friday but a rainy day.

It was one of those days where you didn't want to do anything but lay around, maybe cuddle with your partner or drink hot tea and watch a movie. And as if it wasn't like Suna already missed two lectures and Osamu had a whole business to lead which shouldn't even give them the time to enjoy this rainy day as they did now.

The Onigiri Miya anniversary was soon and both of them had a lot to plan, which was the actual reason why they both decided to take a break from everything but suddenly this day became their personal holiday. Suna's alarm was quiet for three hours now in which they did nothing but enjoyed the silence filled with love and affection.

Rintarou saw his boyfriend rarely this calm about some things. This man was usually stressed until the max because there were always things he had to care about or worry about. He was only 19 years old and already led a shop all on his own and to think that Osamu saved up all his money since high school to be soon enough able to open this shop always sent shivers down Suna's back.

He was proud of Osamu and amazed by everything he already had reached but sometimes he just wondered if time didn't pass too fast.

He loves his current life but he also loved recalling old times, the times before they had to grow up, and didn't need to worry about anything. He was just a university student, who didn't even have the chance to live his life to the max, but sometimes it felt just too nostalgic to think about their first days together like it happened a long time ago and they were old enough to talk about these days like long-forgotten memories.

Suna smiled and turned around to face Osamu who looked at him with these stupid sleepy eyes shining bright with all the love he wanted to give to his boyfriend. 

"Hey 'Samu, do you remember..."


End file.
